Together
by FireOpal
Summary: PrePotW. Short ficlet. The Doctor is haunted by the past, and finds comfort in the present.


**Disclaimer –**Surprisingly, not mine.

**Notes – **Its very late, weird layout, but I like the idea. Short piece. The Doctor has nightmares.

* * *

**Together.**

Night in the TARDIS.

Hours ago, Rose had been pushed reluctantly in the direction of her bedroom, yawning heavily, her blonde hair hanging messily over her face. Now, in his room, Jack stripped off his clothes, threw on a light pair of trousers and a short-sleeved t-shirt, and climbed into the large double bed the TARDIS had given him. Stretching against the soft bedclothes, he leant back and his eyes drifted shut, a clear expression drifting over his features.

* * *

Night in the TARDIS.

Rose lay on her bed, one hand beneath the pillow, the other clutching the duvet, her body curled up for warmth and comfort. She frowned slightly, and moved as lesser nightmares flickered in and out of her dreams, disturbing her rest. A Dalek with plastic hands, blue smoke that wove around her, choking her to death, small children with gas masks instead of faces chasing her on and on and on…

Sweating slightly, Rose awoke, startled. Her breathing returned to normal as she glanced around the room and recognised her surroundings. Safe.

Getting out of the too-warm bed, she padded over to her en-suite bathroom to get a cool glass of water.

* * *

Night in the TARDIS.

The Doctor put down the sonic screwdriver, and yawned. Surprised at himself, he thought for a moment. The last time he'd slept… before the incident with Jack certainly. It was probably about time for another rest, he needed less than humans but he needed some. And, judging by the second yawn which chased the first, it was definitely time to catch some kip. Patting the console lovingly, he left the control room; thankful the TARDIS was feeling helpful enough to put his bedroom close by.

He entered the barely used room, changed into some simple sleeping clothes and lay down with a sigh. He didn't often rest, not just because he didn't need it, but there was always something to do, somewhere to be. He made sure of it. It was the only way to stop the nightmares.

Sinking back onto the pillows, he closed his eyes and slipped into sleep.

* * *

Night in the TARDIS, shattered by a petrified scream.

Jack's eyes flew open with the alertness of a time traveller (or at least a companion of the Doctor), and he was out of bed and out of his room before he was thinking straight. Running down corridors, and straight to Roses' bedroom, to see the blonde coming out, a shocked and confused expression on her face. Their eyes met quickly, then Jack looked through the door behind her. She must've been getting a glass of water when she heard the scream, as the glass now lay cracked on its side, clear liquid seeping across the carpet.

Just then, another scream.

"NOOO!"

Without a word, they ran together, feet pounding the floor, the time machine doing her best to help them in their flight. But the Doctor's bedroom was on the other side of the ship, and they were both breathless by the time they reached the closed door.

Moving quickly, Rose opened the door, and they stopped, aghast. The Doctor lay in bed, thrashing against invisible enemies, tears streaming his face and cries coming from his mouth.

"_No, please no, not Romana…_" Startled into action, Rose entered cautiously, motioning for Jack to follow her. Silently, they crept towards the bed.

"_Please no, Romana, don't go, it's too late… Gallifrey, too late…_"

"Doctor?" Rose called quietly, reaching a tentative hand out for his thin shoulder. He didn't respond, but moved into the touch almost subconsciously. On a whim, she reached out for his clenched hand, and took it in hers. He relaxed minutely, and stopped thrashing, which at least gave Jack the chance to move forwards. For a second, he looked almost embarrassed, as though witnessing something personal, or interrupting something, but then he grabbed the Doctor's other free hand, gently uncurling it from its tight hold of the covers. Then, as one, the two companions climbed into the bed, and wrapped themselves around the Doctor, Rose resting her head on his chest, and Jack keeping a more respectful distance, but not relinquishing the hand.

Now calm, the Doctor relaxed and slipped into a deep sleep in their embrace, and, deciding they were comfortable, Rose and Jack stayed, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

Day in the TARDIS.

Three lay in one bed, each curled around the other two protectively, lovingly, as true friends do for each other. The Heart of the TARDIS watched and smiled in its own way, and the three slept on.


End file.
